


How it all began

by GracefulRavenFeathers



Series: Child of Fear [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Backstory, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Precious Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulRavenFeathers/pseuds/GracefulRavenFeathers
Summary: The first in a Percy Jackson AU of the sides.How Logan Patton and Roman got togetherRoman; son of AphroditePatton; son of ApolloLogan; son of Athena





	How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best but it sets the scene. Don't worry, Virgil will show up later

Patton should be used to surprises by now. He was a demigod, son of Apollo. He fought monsters and healed injuries for a living, while writing (admittedly) bad poetry and puns in his free time. His life was full of surprises. But that sure didn’t make him immune.

He was caught completely off guard when Roman asked him out. Patt had been on dates before, but they were always more of fun times with friends. But this time, it was obvious the cute son of Aphrodite was into him. He was understandably nervous, but also super excited. 

That night led to many more like it, Roman choosing romantic venues, Patton being completely flustered, and good times all around. They started steady dating to the relief of everyone at camp(Cabins had made alliances and bets on when the two lovebirds were finally going to figure it out. Operation OTP, as it was called, was won by the Athena and Demeter kids, who guessed the closest to the announcement. The Ares and Hermes campers lost by two weeks, while the Aphrodite and Apollo cabins misjudged just how clueless their siblings were and bet way earlier.)

They were blissfully in love. They spent all their free time together. Patton wrote cringy love poetry. Roman braided tiny plaits into his boyfriends gold tinged hair. They cuddled at the bonfires, and shared chaste little kisses at least every hour. It didn't seem like anything could possibly throw a wrench in their happiness.

That is, until someone else caught Roman’s eye; A tall, dark haired son of Athena named Logan. The son of the love goddess couldn't help when he fell head over heels for someone, he just fell. He crushed harder than anyone else, most likely due to his parentage. And it was tearing him up.

On one hand, he loved Patton more than life itself. They worked so well together, both tooth-rotteningly fluffy and sweet. On the other, Roman was intrigued by the sober boy. He was brilliant, always coming up with winning strategies for capture the flag. Opposites were attracting. He didn't want to break his boyfriend's heart. But he couldn't get Logan out of his mind. Finally, he got up the courage to ask Patton about it.

Patton, the sweet little puffball, immediately understood. He knew Roman had a lot of love to give. And so did he. So he helped Roman ask Logan out on a nice dinner date on the lake. The son of Athena, though more than a little confused, accepted. Turns out Logan had a crush on Roman as well, but didn’t want to get in the way of Operation OTP.

Unfortunately, not everyone was so understanding. The naiads in the lake saw Roman in a canoe with Logan, immediately assumed he was cheating on Patton, and flipped the boat. Patton, who’d been on the shore playing his ukulele as a little mood music, immediately dove in and saved them. It took a lot of explaining, but Patton finally cleared it all up. Roman and Logan went on more dates, some of which included Patton. Within two weeks all three were officially boyfriends.

Logan wasn't used to all the affection, but grew to like the hourly kisses, bad poetry, braiding parties, and snuggle fests. He would always tell his boyfriends fun facts about their favorite topics. He still rarely smiled, but was becoming more comfortable showing his affection. During the campfires, Patton sat between his two boyfriends. One of his Apollo powers was that he generated warmth, so Roman and Logan would snuggle up on either side. Logan was perfectly content. So was Roman. And Patton was too.


End file.
